


Blameless Pleasure

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Slutty Sam Winchester, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Demon Dean has something soulless Sam wants, something that will give him the spell to keep his soul out of his body.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Blameless Pleasure

"You wanna see it?" He asks.

"What do you think?" Sam sees the green eyes flash black, and then he remembers that this is not the brother he is used to.

"I think you like a show," he smiles at the man tied to the bed spread-eagle, aware that everything going on here is consensual. In fact, the ropes tied around the wrists and ankles are symbolic because they both know the thing wouldn't be able to hold the demon.

A Demon.

Dean Winchester is a demon, and it's ironic that his older brother will become one of the things he always hunted in the future.

"As long as I have an orgasm," Dean smirks, so different from the brother who wants to put Sam's damaged soul inside him again, and maybe he likes the demon better.

Sam turns around, still straddling Dean but now over his hips. Erections touch and he wraps a hand around them, pre-come facilitating the luscious slide of flesh against flesh.

"Nice ass you have there, Sammy. It's a shame that it's always hidden under so much clothing."

Sam arches his back, revealing more of his most intimate part to the demon's eyes.

"Do you like it, big brother?" Self-consciousness must have been stuck in the Cage given that Sam doesn't mind showing his body. He's even had fun showing off the muscles he's been working out since Castiel pulled him out of the Cage.

Sam lets go of their erections to grab his asscheeks and pull them spread out. He undulates his hips, cocks still rubbing against each other.

"Yeah, but you already know that." Dean lifts his hips, despite the ropes keeping his legs attached to the bedposts and Sam's weight over his body.

Collecting some pre-come from Dean's cock with one hand, Sam pushes two fingers at once into his hole. The touch sends shivers down his spine, and it's more arousing because his big brother is watching everything firsthand.

"Holy shit! I don't think it's the first time that hungry hole has seen any action." Sam hears a mix of amazement and amusement in the demon's voice.

"It's none of your business." Sam's fingers brush against his prostate, but he bites back a moan.

The demon doesn't need to know that his first time was with Brady, much less that he's been having sex with men and women for the past few months. Why restrict pleasure to one type of sex when he can have both after all?

"Don't need to get your panties in a twist, Sammy. As long as I get my dick inside that hole, I'm good."

Sam doesn't bother to answer because his body is flushed hot and the need for a good orgasm is a priority at the moment.

Two fingers are enough, so he pulls them out. Sam likes the burning, likes the initial feeling that he's going to be split in two. He reaches for the lube, though, opening the small sachet with his teeth, mainly because he still wants to be functional as soon as he gets what he wants from the demon.

The amount of lube he uses on the long, thick length is generous, the warmth against his palm making Sam realize how much he wants this part of the demon inside him. Maybe it's the taboo involved in the act or just his logical mind wanting to experience the same ecstasy that he saw in all those girls that Dean fucked.

Without wasting any more time, his fingers lead Dean's cock to his entrance, which clenches in anticipation seconds before Sam sinks down painfully slow.

Both moan at the entry.

"Fuck, Sammy…" His brother's voice is heavy with lust, and Sam smirks at the knowledge that he's not the only one thirsting for it.

Soulless, Sam's not able to feel emotions like empathy, anger, and love at all, but the sensations related to pleasure haven't been affected, and he's grateful for this.

Taking a deep breath, Sam lets his body get used to the wanted invasion. The first movements are uncoordinated, making Dean's cock escape twice from inside him, but soon Sam finds a rhythm and grabs the demon's thighs for the leverage he needs.

"That's it, little bro, fuck yourself on me," Dean encourages, sounding satisfied. "You like having big things in you, don't you?"

“And you think you're funny even during sex.” The idea of a gag crosses Sam's mind, but then his prostate is stimulated each time he rocks back on Dean's lap and the verbiage coming out of the demon's mouth loses importance.

"What a slutty little hole!"

Sam clenches up his ass, teasing the demon with the pressure. The fucking words don't stop, however.

"Sam's always such a prude…and boring. You're much more fun like this."

Sam agrees with the demon about that, and he's a better hunter now too. So it's only natural that he doesn't want his soul back, and it's exactly why he's here, in the future.

"You like taking that big cock up in your ass, bitch."

Sam responds by planting his feet on the bed and impaling himself on the big dick with more force, grinning smugly when he hears the demon's heavy breathing.

"I've had bigger than yours," he teases and moves his ass up and down, fucking himself on the demon's cock like he's desperate for it.

Sam doesn't put up a fight when ropes break and he finds himself face down on the bed and under the demon's solid body.

"Fuck!" Sam cries out. He's not used to this position, usually being on the top even when he bottoms.

Dean stays inside him without moving at first. A hand grabs his hair then, and the demon grunts against his ear, "It's not smart to insult the cock that's fucking you, slut." Dean's voice is tinged with something dark, something Sam doesn't remember hearing from his big brother before.

And maybe he won't get out of here functional after all.

Sam’s hand reaches for the bottle of holy water under the pillow, but his fingers don't close around the flask. Somehow, he knows he's not in danger with this demonic version of his brother, and he still needs the Book of the Damned, as well as a fucking orgasm.

Driven only by lust, Sam rubs himself against the sheets the best he can under the body pinning him down and cock pounding into him with the same precision as a machine.

"Yeah, Sammy, rub yourself on the sheets like a damn dog because it's the only thing you're going to have."

Sam grunts his frustration, wanting some control back, and tries to push himself on his hands and knees only to be forced against the bed, a firm hand splayed between his shoulder blades. Knees push his legs apart, Dean slides deeper into him, and suddenly he is invaded by sharp twists of pleasure with each thrust of the demon's hips. He feels raw and dominated, and it's the most he's been able to feel since he's topside.

"Don't care. Fuck me. Fuck me. Make me feel again."

Then he feels the demon's cock twitching inside him, the hand that seems to burn on his back, the slap of huge balls against his perineum, his aching cock trapped between his belly and the sheets, pleasure and pain, pain and pleasure, and it's all he can feel.

He comes with a sharp cry and tiny tremors that run through his limbs, leaving him limp against the bed. The demon never seems to stop, though, fucking him with abandon, over and over, and Sam's no idea how much time passes before he feels a messy heat inside him. It's a new sensation because it's the first time he's fucked without a condom, and disgusting in principle, but he likes the implications, of knowing his big brother did this.

Sam keeps his eyes closed when Dean pulls out, the slap on one of his buttocks making him wince.

"Crowley is waiting for me. I'll have the book when I get back. Don't go anywhere. Round two is going to be even better."

Sam opens his eyes in time to see the demon put on a red shirt, but he doesn't move. He still needs the fucking book. Only then will Balthazar give him the spell to keep his soul out of his body. And he's no objection about the round two either.

Dean disappears, and Sam decides to wait for his legs to stop shaking before getting up because his brother fucks like a fucking demon, which is part of the reason why Sam wants to do it again anyway. It was the best orgasm he had in a long time.

The room starts to shine, though, and Sam's right hand closes around the knife hidden under the pillow. When the bright light is gone, Dean is standing by the door and there’s a bloody circle drawn over it.

But it's the Dean of his world.

"Time to go home, Sam."


End file.
